Betrayal×Forgiveness
by Jill Osiris
Summary: En sus manos les pongo la oportunidad de desquitar su dolor y de cesar el de otros. El poder es suyo y la decición también, mis angeles, den misericordia, den paz, den descanso eterno...Yuugi x una venganza tiene que asesinar a Yami, el amor de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Apúntale a la cabeza –ordenó un hombre de 26 años, a otro que al parecer era un francotirador joven. El francotirador apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de una joven mujer de unos 22 años la cual llevaba casi fundido a ella a un pequeño bulto, un pequeño bebé enredado en varios cobertores azules, al que resguardaba entre sus brazos, como queriendo evitar que se lo quitasen, la joven miraba a todos lado nerviosa, asustada, no contaba con que en uno de los edificios de esa nada transcurrida calle estaban 2 hombres que tenían como fin acabar ese día con una vida.

El hombre de 26 años miró al objetivo al que apuntaba el otro, lo cual le provocó furia inmediata.- si serás idiota! –dijo con rabia, pero en susurro- a ella no!... al bastardo que lleva en brazos!

El joven francotirador se sorprendió y titubeó al escucharlo

No me escuchaste! Mata al Niño!- ordenó el otro-

-el hombre tragó saliva y apuntó, indeciso, a la cabeza del niño ya que la joven a pesar de sus resguardos para protegerlo había dado un perfil perfecto para asesinar a la pequeña criatura-

Que espera!... – dijo el otro muy sereno mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino tinto de la copa que sostenía elegantemente en su mano-

Es un simple bebé no puedo… -respondió el francotirador, bajando el arma, como cansado-

Ese simple bebé, me estorba al igual que su maldito padre que ahora mismo descansa en paz!

No puedo señor… discúlpeme –dijo acongojado-

-La joven aún tenía expuesto a la pequeña criatura quien al parecer estaba dormido. El hombre que sostenía la copa de vino tomó el arma y apuntó nuevamente al niño, dejó su copa en el suelo, y suavemente saco de entre sus ropas un arma la cual no vió el francotirador debido a la confusión y miedo que sentía, matar a un bebé no era algo que el hubiera hecho, aunque ya tuviera experiencia; el hombre apuntó su arma al francotirador.

No pueden haber testigos –disparó el arma, la cual fue silenciosa al momento del disparo, solo se escuchó el cuerpo del otro hombre golpear el suelo, mientras que de entre sus ojos, en su frente, emanaba sangre.

E l otro volvió a su última tarea, estaba por disparar, cuando de pronto, como si lo hubiera presentido, la joven mujer volteó su cuerpo y su mirada hacia aquel lugar de donde, justo en ese momento la bala había sido disparada, abrió totalmente sus ojos al igual que el responsable, sus cabellos se alborotaron al impactar el proyectil en su frente, en medio de la distancia entre las cejas, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas que se iban dispersando mientras caía suelo, finalmente tocó el frío y duro concreto, nunca dejó de abrazar al niño, el cual cayó en el pecho de ella.

Instantáneamente murió, el bebé lloraba y el hombre miraba perplejo la horrible escena que había creado, exhaló su aire y se relajó-

Yo te quería para mí…-supuso que ya no tenía caso que el niño siguiera viviendo pero, además de que no contaba ya con tiempo, quería que ese niño que llevaba sangre enemiga sufriera hasta morir, ya fuese, de hambre, tristeza o bien lo asesinaran. Recogió todas sus pertenencias cuidando cualquier detalle que lo inculpar, justo cuando estaba por salir de la casona, llegó un lujoso auto negro, del cual bajó casi corriendo un hombre bien vestido acompañado por otros 2 hombres, de los cuales, por su vestimenta blanca, se suponía era medico.

El más elegante y que al parecer era el jefe, los detuvo a ambos antes de llegar al cuerpo.

Tú-ordenó al doctor- averigua hace cuanto tiempo murió, y tu tráeme unas mantas.-ordenó al otro-

Siguió caminando y paró, en el punto que supuso se encontraba de pie ella al momento del impacto, así averiguaría de donde la había atacado.

El bebé no lloraba por lo que supusieron que también lo habían asesinado, por lo que no quisieron, ni siquiera verlo, sería doloroso ver a una inocente y pequeña criatura así, ver a un adulto era distinto….

El líder miró a todos los puntos posibles de donde pudo provenir el disparo, detuvo su mirada en el lugar exacto mas el bebé comenzó a dejar oír su llanto de dolor, que estremecería a cualquier ser vivo que lo escuchara-

Que considerado eres bebé, le dedicaste exactamente el minuto de silencio a tu mamita –dijo al tenerlo en brazos, mientras de sus ojos brotaron dos discretas lágrimas que acompañaron a las del pequeños- Les fallé…pero me encargaré que los vengues…

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Joven Atemu! Si tan aburrida le parece mi clase puede salir! –dijo refunfuñante, un maestro ya anciano.-

El chico de cabellos rojizos que se mezclaban con otros cabellos negros y mechones rubios en su frente lo miró con sus misteriosos ojos violetas que ahora mismo irradiaban arrogancia soberbia- Si no es por que yo ya estoy aburrido de su clase, mañana mismo usted tendría que ser reemplazado por ordenes mías y de mi padre, pero me esta haciendo un favor, no cabe que duda que la edad ya le afectó xD –se mofó del maestro y salió del aula- Por fin libre! –exclamó suspirando, y al mismo tiempo estirando sus brazos, después caminó hacia donde había un lujoso Ferrari plateado último modelo, al que al llegar subió relajadamente y salió de la prestigiada Universidad a la que acudía; pero, ahora que haría, ya tenía todo excepto pareja… claro, estaba la mujerzuela esa que al parecer se llamaba Asno, Atún o algo así, estaba dos tres, pero era conserje y también le hacía a la profesión de a la vida "galante"… También estaba la bola de descerebradas de su refinada uni, pero ninguna de ellas lo "encendían" como el quería.

Ese tiempo libre la usaría para ir de "caza"….-

El Ferrari plateado transitaba por todas las calles conocidas de ciudad domino, llevaba la corbata de su uniforme desarreglada, más eso lo hacía verse sensual al igual que sus lentes negros, realmente se veía muy atractivo por lo que provocaba suspiros y deseos de las chicas y chicos que lo veían pasar; el joven comenzaba a desesperarse ya que aún no hallaba a su presa adecuada, justo cuando estaba por dar terminado el asunto su vista se detuvo en una sola dirección.

Los cabellos de esa criatura eran iguales a los de Atemu, solo había una leve diferencia en el peinado, un pequeño mechón rubio caía justo en su frente. Los labios de la criatura no se distinguían con exactitud, más Atemu imaginaba, debían de ser todo un paraíso. Del cuerpo ni hablar, era una obra maestra, pensaba Atemu, era pequeño y delgado, a simple vista frágil pero era tentador, cada parte para él era perfecta… sus ojos eran grandes, expresaban gran inocencia, timidez, dulzura…. Era la presa perfecta.

La "presa" de Atemu, vestía una camisa negra, media desabotonada, la cual dejaba deleitarse al otro con la imagen del pecho del chico, haciendo juego con un pantalón negro.

El chico caminaba serenamente hacia un Mercedes negro, sin notar la mirada deseosa y lujuriosa del joven Atemu, el cual se había bajado las gafas para observarlo mejor, no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía como si lo hubiese hipnotizado, mas la hipnosis finalizó cuando el joven, justo cuando abrió la puerta del auto, volteó hacia donde Atemu, el cual ya se había estacionado y lo miraba como "bobo", y sonrió levemente, para después volver y seguir con lo suyo.

Atemu salió del trance al oír cerrar la puerta del auto y después de que lo vio marcharse, comenzó a reprocharse: como era posible que él, Yami Atemu, fuera quien babeara por ese apuesto joven…-debería ser a la inversa!…-dijo casi en silencio-

Momentos después, encendió su Ferrari y se dirigió a un centro de videojuegos muy popular, se sentía confundido, jamás le había pasado algo así, todo había sido tan extraño, cerró sus ojos y recordó cada imagen y cada detalle de lo que había visto; Alguien interrumpió su gran viaje al pasado, un joven muy conocido por él, un conocido castaño ojiazul.

No esperaba verte por aquí ¬¬ -dijo con sarcasmo- que te sucede?

Ha? A mi? –preguntó Yami, confundido-

Si, a quien mas

De cuando acá te preocupas tanto por mi querido primo ¬¬

Desde que te dejas ver como um bobo idiota... no me importa que te haya pasado, pero, según yo, los miembros de mi "familia" nunca debe ir mostrando ni humildad ni nada de eso….

Y quien la mostró?!

Estas a punto

¬¬ si tu lo dices….

Hoy en la noche se abrirá un nuevo club

Que cosa?

Un nuevo antro

Ohhh…. y?

Somos los invitados de honor…

Tenemos que ir ambos?

Si

Lo de siempre cierto

Si te refieres a cortar listones rojos, si…

A que hora?

La invitación dice: 9:00pm

Que temprano no crees? ¬¬

Si…

Esta ves no te vayas a propasar con las copas Seto

¬¬…. Ni tu con las golfas

Ja ya quisieras

Jajaja, bien entonces nos vemos a ahí a las 9:00pm

Si, hasta luego –dijo fastidiado a lo que el tricolor solo sonrió, y se retiró a su gran mansión.-

La noche cayó rápido, y pronto llegó la hora a la que debían acudir a la inauguración del nuevo establecimiento.

Varios y varias jóvenes estaban reunidos y reunidas, esperando la llegada de los 2 apuestos jóvenes, que darían inicio a una gran "fiesta". Yami y Seto llegaron al repleto lugar, ambos al mismo tiempo y tan pronto como llegaron los fotógrafos y reporteros comenzaron a tomarles fotos y entrevistarlos, a lo que ellos solo saludaban y sonreían.

Después de dar unas palabras, prosiguieron a cortar el listón rojo y así dar iniciar la fiesta. Seto convencido por Atemu entró al Antro el cual estaba repleto.

La música era ensordecedora, un ritmo demasiado pegajoso y que no se podía evitar no bailar.

Al poco rato, ambos se sentaron, claro en una mesa solo para ellos, una que no estuviera al alcance de todos, ya que ellos 2 no eran de la "plebe" pensaba Atemu, más pronto quiso dirigirse a la pista de baile al ver ahí al chico que le había arrancado varios suspiros.

El chico iba acompañado de una bella chica rubia ojiverde, ambos bailaban uno cerca del otro, provocativamente, la chica de ves en cuando lo miraba lujuriosa, mientras que el solo mantenía una mirada fría y seria, de ves en cuando una sonrisa intimidante. La chica, se repegaba al cuerpo del joven mientras "bailaba" sensualmente, Atemu por su parte, observaba con detenimiento y detalle…. cada movimiento del chico; De pronto la jovencita se acercó al rostro del muchacho y le susurró algo, a lo que el chico asintió y siguió bailando mientras la chica salía de la pista.

El chiquillo bailaba aun mas sensual que la chica, no hacía tantos movimientos como ella, pero el ya tenía esa sensualidad y por tanto no necesitaba demostrarla en un baile "exótico"

"Seduce a tu presa, no será capaz de resistirte"-pensaba el joven tricolor, mientras seguía bailando, pronto sintió la necesidad de voltear a una sola dirección, sus ojos se detuvieron, y aún sin dejar de bailar, miró con un poco de asombro al joven que lo miraba sentado desde una mesa, la mirada de Atemu estaba llena de deseo y pasión y esto lo notó el otro ya que este nuevamente le regaló una sonrisa acusador, pero al mismo tiempo insinuadora e incitadora, cosa que notó Yami, ya que se decidió a ir a la pista, importándole poco lo que su primo estuviera haciendo y su reacción.

Caminó pavoneándose hasta el otro chico- "Te he atrapado" –pensó mientras miraba los ojos de su exquisita presa, y este los de su "cazador" tímidamente-

Atemu se acercó cada vez más al chico y este a Atemu. Ambos se miraban mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban, la mirada de Yami hizo una pregunta que el otro chico comprendió a la perfección, a la que respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, y con un cierto aire de inocencia y timidez.

Yami en un movimiento rápido se pasó atrás de la supuesta presa, su pecho contra la espalda de la "inocente criatura", Yami restregaba su cuerpo al del otro quien solo respondía con inaudibles gemidos y sonrojos, aunque también con sonrisas placenteras.

Como te llamas? –preguntó Yami, en susurró, como si nuevamente estuviera hipnotizado, y sin dejar de moverse-

Yuugi… Yuugi Mutuo –respondió tan bien en susurró mientras Yami apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Yuugi, ya que este último había volteado su cabeza hasta la altura de su hombro-

Eres demasiado lindo… -dijo Yami mientras pensaba- "Inocente y hermosa criatura, has caído en las garras de tu depredador…"

Gracias, y tu, como te llamas? –preguntó algo tímido-

Yami Atemu –Dijo dejando de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzando a oler el cuello de su "victima".-

Eres muy atractivo… -dijo mientras su angelical timidez, y su perfil inocente dejaba ver una picara mirada y sonrisa- "pobre cazador, has sido cazado por tu inocente presa… jajaja…"

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno pues he aquí un nuevo fic mío, espero que les guste, el título del fic lo tomé de una canción de Apocalyptica, espero reviews… creo que es todo nos vemos!!!!!!!


	2. Dtrás De La Inocencia

**BETRAYAL / FORGIVENESS**

**Capítulo 2:** _"Detrás De La Inocencia"_

**Por: **_Jill Osiris_

--------------------------------------------

-Gracias…y tu ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó algo tímido-

-Yami Atemu –Dijo dejando de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzando a percibir el aroma del cuello de su "victima".-

-Atemu… Eres muy atractivo… -dijo mientras su angelical timidez, y su perfil inocente dejaba ver una picara mirada y sonrisa- "pobre cazador, has sido cazado por tu inocente presa…" –

-Llámame Yami… -Atemu por fin tenía a esa atractiva tentación con él, quería poseerlo y saciar sus mas bajos instintos; iba a terminar como loco si seguía reprimiendo el deseo carnal que había despertado este chico.-

Yuugi se incomodó al sentir la mano de Yami en su pierna, acariciándole muy apasionada e insinuantemente, odiaba cuando "los objetivos" se podían propasar con él, pero si quería lograr un buen resultado debía soportar aquellas asquerosas "caricias"; se tiene que soportar todo para logar éxito, incluyendo las críticas, las consecuencias de los actos, y sobre todo digerir lo que, después de lo hecho, harás.

La mirada de Yuugi perdió brillo, el cual fue remplazado por ira, angustia y melancolía.-

ººº Flash Back Yuugi ººº

Yuugi acababa de entrar a una habitación muy elegante pero a la vez tétrica, tal vez por la decoración, la iluminación, la música o simplemente por el hecho de que la conversación sería obscura…

La habitación era amplia, iluminada solo por dos velas, ambas en una candelabro, situado sobre un escritorio, las paredes adornadas con crucifijos, imágenes de santos, y un gran retrato en el que apenas si se alcanzaba a distinguir tres ángeles con su rostro, al igual que alguien mas oculto bajo las sombra; el piso era de madera, junto con muchos de los muebles, que también decoraban la pieza había 2 chimeneas encendidas con sus respectivos leños, una a cada lado de donde estaba el elegante escritorio, y detrás del mueble un hombre cuyo rostro no se distinguía.

Nevaba, y cada copo que caía, se reflejaba en las ventanas.

Yuugi, aparentaba ser más joven, como de 7 años, se veía triste, acongojado y culpable, y es que realmente el niño se sentía así.

-Toma asiento-ordenó el hombre que estaba tras el escritorio, con una voz ronco, grave y terrorífica-

Yuugi, que aún estaba frente a la puerta, comenzó a caminar a la silla que estaba frente a la mesa, obedeciendo las órdenes de aquel.

-Hoy… hacen 3 días…

Yuugi bajó su cabeza, y su mirada se ensombreció

-No te mortifiques hijo mío, si te he mandado llamar aquí, ante mi presencia, no es para reprocharte nada... quiero que me respondas como te he enseñado…. –hizo una pausa y después prosiguió- Con la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? –finalizó-

-Hai -respondió el chico, levantando su violeta mirada, pareciese como si las lágrimas quisieran invadir aquellos hermosos orbes, o ¿era acaso que la tenue, y parpadéante luz de las velas y de las hogueras eran las culpables?

-Tu sed… ¿aún sigue verdad?

-Si…-el niño trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero aquello que le atormentaba, no daba tregua, era demasiada culpa.

-El no era ¿cierto?

-No… no lo era –respondió en tono bajo-

-¿Sientes ese dolor, aún?

-Aja -afirmó Yuugi, ya con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro, el cual aún presentaba serenidad-

-Pero, sentiste satisfacción, al acabar con mi Apocalipsis, ¿o no?

El tricolor dudó, y después con voz entrecortada, respondió –Si

-Es mi deber, hijo, terminar con los Apocalipsis de los desgraciados… pero ahora, tú, acabaste con el mío….

-¡Yo!… -se sobresaltó y gritó con angustia; ya no podía soportar aquello que le atormentaba, no podía ya seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas- yo ¡lo siento mucho, papá! –Apoyó fuertemente sus manos en el escritorio, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía-- perdóname… por favor… –se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando solo sus manos en el escritorio- él…

-Tu hermano… -la voz del hombre ahora tenían cierto aire de tristeza y ternura, sentimientos que causaba Yuugi con aquel lastimero llanto-

-¡Era él o tú! –Gritó más desesperado- ¡Y lo volvería a matar si tratara de hacerte daño!… ¡No acabé tu Apocalipsis por que también tendría que haberte asesinado!... Acabé solo una parte de él, de tu sufrimiento... Onegai… ¡Perdóname!

-….-

-¡Déjame acabar con aquellos que te dañan!

El hombre colocó una de sus blancas manos, sobre una de Yuugi y comentó- No puedo permitir, que tus manos… se manchen de sangre baja y ruin como con la que me enfrento

-Pero –levantó su mirada junto con su cuerpo, más este último, lentamente.-

-Aún no –una cariñosa risa, emitió-

-Entonces… ¿cuando? –preguntó sorprendido-

-Pequeño Caín… tu Apocalipsis es pesado, y aligeraras esa carga, el día en que te corresponda… el día, en que la venganza duela… y ese día, el cielo de tu presa se tornará rojo, pues mirara desde la dirección errada, y creerá que ha sido el, quien ha coloreado el cielo de la sangre de su víctima, reirá con los ojos cerrados en señal de gozo, pues creerá que los gritos que escucha son de su enemigo, mas, al abrirlos, se encontrará con que los gritos eran suyos… y hasta entonces, tus manos seguirán limpias….

-No… -respondió- por que… entonces… ¿¡Quién, te protegerá!, si ya comprobaste que ni tu propio hijo de sangre, te dio lealtad y te fue fiel?

-Caerán ángeles del azul cielo, vendrán para ayudarme a completar mi misión, más, si se corrompen más aquí en la tierra, solos perderán la inmortalidad… Confía en lo que te digo…Ángel Caín…

ººº End Flash Back Yuugi ººº

Nuevamente la música llegaba a los oídos de Yuugi saliendo así de su trance de recuerdos que lo había llenado de amargura. Su apariencia era fría, su mirada estaba vacía, sus movimientos eran guiados por un muy apasionado joven de cabello multicolor.

-"es tan bello" – se decía Yami al acariciar el cuerpo de aquel chiquillo- Que te parece si vamos a sentarnos y… te invito una copa, ¿quieres? –Preguntó susurrando en el cuello del más pequeño-

-Aaa…- titubeo, aun seguía recordando las palabras de su padre: "El Cielo De Tu Enemigo Se Teñirá De Sangre"- Claro –terminó y siguió a Atemu, el cual lo dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Seto Kaiba, igual de frívolo como lo había dejado Yami solo que ya estaba acompañado por una bella ojiazul a la que no le prestaba atención por ver llegar a su primo con aquel hermoso niño.-

Al mirar Yuugi directamente al CEO a los ojos, otro destello en su mente, varias imágenes proyectándose ante el, imágenes de un muy querido compañero y amigo suyo; el jamás habría querido que 'Él' hubiera muerto.

-Yuugi -Habló Yami, tratando de escucharse un poco sobre el volumen de la música.-

-¿Si? –Respondió el chico acercándose a Yami.-

-El es mi primo: Seto Kaiba –le dijo Atemu al oído, al tiempo en que lo tomaba de la mano y le indicaba que se sentara, Kaiba los siguió con su fría mirada azul, veía a Yami con desapruebo y furia.-

Atemu al notar la mirada de Seto, rápidamente y con toda tranquilidad se acercó al castaño y le susurró para que Yuugi no escuchara:  
-El es Yuugi… hoy va a ser mío, mañana no...-sonrió de forma triunfante y se relamió los labios-

Seto levantó una ceja y dijo: -Me avergüenzas ¿sabes?, ahora ya no son chicas…-

-Tiene que ser algo que me satisfaga –toma una de las copas con vino que solo ellos tienen. Y si lo que me satisface es un hombre…-levanta la copa- ¡Salud!

Yuugi no había logrado escuchar nada ya que eso realmente no le importaba mucho, y es que sabía que el era bello y que Yami era un niño rico,"imbécil", fanfarrón, creído, orgulloso y "fogoso" que en ese instante, seguramente, le contaba a su insoportable primo lo que quería hacerle esa noche.

Yuugi sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las fantasías y estupideces de sus presas.

Atemu se acercó a Yuugi y le ofreció su copa de vino, el pequeño la tomó y comenzó a sorber un poco de vino.

-¿De donde vienes?– Preguntó Yami con voz alta.-

-Estuve viviendo un tiempo en Okinawa antes de venir aquí –dijo casi en un grito-

-Oí que allá se presentaron varios asesinatos muy sangrientos…

-Si…-Sonrió sin que Yami se percatara-

-¡Atemu! –Se levantó Kaiba- Nos vemos mañana temprano en mi oficina, la junta es a las 8:00 a.m.… provecho ¬¬ -dijo lo último en tono fastidiado-

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Yami; la música sonaba muy fuerte.-

Kaiba siguió caminando, alzó su mano mostrando su móvil- Yami comprendió lo que su primo había querido decir con eso y siguió hablando con su "presa"-

-No comprendo a los asesinos – Yuugi lo miró inocentemente bebiendo un poco del contenido de la copa- Se sienten Dios para decidir quien vive y quien no, o ¿Qué? – Sonrió creyendo que lo que acaba de decir era lo mas adecuado y acertado.- A mi madre la asesinaron…

-¡¿Qué?! –Expresó Yuugi-

-Que a mi madre la asesinaron –alzó la voz, tal vez Yuugi no lo había escuchado.-

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Yuugi acercándose más a Yami.-

-Vamos afuera para poder hablar, ¿si?

-¿Qué? –sonrió un poco angustiado, "no escuchaba nada"-

Yami lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de aquel ruidoso lugar; todos miraban a Atemu y a su acompañante, y es que Yami era reconocido por salir, fugazmente con chicas pero… ahora salía también con chicos, eso sin duda sería una jugosa notita para los medios que siempre lo estaban acechándolo, y también sería una gran noticia para sus ADMIRADORES.

Una vez que los dos tricolores estuvieron afuera el mayor de ellos, Yami, le indicó al menor que subiera a su auto, el otro asintió y subió a aquel Ferrari

Ya ambos adentro, Atemu comenzó a conducir, no llevaba un rumbo fijo, solo recorría las calles de Domino como si fuera el dueño de estas y como buen anfitrión encendió el reproductor del auto, que comenzó a tocar melodías suaves

-¿Quién era la chica con la que llegaste? –preguntó Yami sonriente-

-No se, yo simplemente pasaba por ahí, vi un gran tumulto, escuché la música y me detuve a observar, pero apenas llegué ella se abalanzó a mi y me pregunto si podía entrar conmigo, le respondí que yo no iba a entrar, ella insistió y me convenció, esa chica era hermosa –sonrió de medio lado-

-¡¿Y entonces por que la dejaste allá?!

-Me olvidé de ella, además si yo también le hubiera interesado hubiera vuelto, ¿no crees?

-Tal ves, pero… ¿te interesó? –Preguntó algo molesto sin dejar de mirar al frente-

-Un poco ¿por que? –miró a Yami inocentemente-

-Curiosidad; bueno y ¿tu que hacías deambulando por ahí a esas horas? –Estaba interesado en ese chico y su "deseable" cuerpo, pero para obtenerlo necesitaba confiar a su presa-

-No me digas que ahora andar por las calles paseando es delito. –sonrió amigablemente-

-Yami sonrió – No es eso – dijo nervioso, no esperaba una respuesta así de retadora por parte de Yuugi- es que a un chico tan lindo como tu…. Se lo podrían ROBAR –enfatizó-

-Yuugi sonrió- Gracias, pero no lo creo, además… quien querría "ROBARME" a mí –el auto se detuvo, era una calle obscura, sin mucha iluminación, no había gente alrededor.-

-Yo –respondió Yami, mirándolo intimidante y fijamente a los ojos, además con una sonrisa triunfante-

-Ah… um… gracias…. Supongo –sonrió "nervioso" y sonrojado mientras desviaba a propósito su vista hacia el frente parpadeando tímidamente varias veces para proyectar nerviosismo.-

-Eres hermoso –se acercó seductoramente a Yuugi –Te deseo…-puso una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Yuugi a lo que este gimió y…-

-¡Atemu!... mira la hora –miró su reloj…. Me tengo que ir –miró a Yami con atención y retiró la mano invasora-

Yami volvió indignado a sus asiento y miró al frente –Ba… efectivamente le ordenaría a Yuugi que se bajara de su auto, pero lo deseaba tanto que esta vez haría lo imposible por tenerlo, sería ardiente hacerlo suyo en su mansión, -¿Dónde vives?

-Estoy quedándome en un hotel –dijo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos-

-¿En cuál? Yo te llevo –dijo algo decepcionado-

-No como crees, yo me voy solo –afirmó sonriendo-

-¡NO! Te pueden robar Yuugi.

Yuugi se rió

-Me estoy quedando en el "_Tengoku No Ansei"_ que está a una cuadra del aeropuerto

-Oh, entonces tú también eres de buena posición económica ¿verdad?

-Supongo que si…

Yami encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir

-¿En que Universidad estudias? –Preguntó interesado-

-Yo aún no estudio en la universidad, estoy cursando la preparatoria…

-¡¿QUE?! – Frenó en seco tragó saliva y abrió totalmente los ojos; imaginaba que era joven, pero no imagino que lo era tanto.-

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó inocentemente, mirándolo-

-Cuantos años tienes – preguntó Yami volteando a verlo, mientras varios conductores desesperados hacían sonar los claxon de sus respectivos autos.-

-15…. ¿Por qué?

El Ferrari otra vez comenzó a moverse, mas el conductor estaba ido. Yuugi era un niño al que estaba a punto de llevarse a la cama y con él cumplir sus más ardientes y desenfrenadas fantasías sexuales, un niño que había despertado ese desesperado deseo carnal.

Yuugi sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando Yami, ya que de acuerdo a su plan: tal y como el riquillo este reaccionaba era como había predecido.

-Yami, ¿estas bien? ¿Que sucede? –Preguntó una vez más con inocencia.-

-Eres muy joven-respondió nervioso-

-Am… ¿es algo malo?

-No…. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No nada. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo te mudaste aquí?

-Llegue hoy….mañana por la tarde llega mi padre….

-Y entonces ¿que haces saliendo de la prepa?

-Pues hoy…. Estuve buscando a alguien, pero me encontró primero….

-¡Oh! Y si se puede saber, ¿a quién buscabas?

-Pues vine aquí solo por esa persona…

-¿Un familiar?

-No- negó riendo-

-Una chica, un chico, un amigo –preguntó interesado mientras conducía-

-No. Es por trabajo…

-¡¿Trabajas?! –preguntó sorprendido-

-Si, se puede decir que mi trabajo es mi vida y por lo tanto me lo tomo muy a pecho –sonrió-

-¿Y en que trabajas?

Sonrió pícaramente- Digamos que ayudo a Dios

-¡Oh!... ¿un predicador? –dijo con desapruebo-

-No… por cierto, ¿que habías dicho de tu mamá?

-Ah si, es cierto…-hubo silencio-

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Dijo con un tono de preocupación muy fingido.-

-Es solo que… a mi mamá… la asesinaron cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-Oh, lo siento mucho –dijo y quedó serio- ¿encontraron a los culpables?

-No, los malditos escaparon y, mi padre no los ha encontrado

-Que pena…

-Si, lo se pero, yo creo que los asesinatos ocurrieron en Okinawa fueron hechos por los responsables de la muerte de mi mamá… -dijo triste-

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –preguntó, aparentemente, sorprendido-

-Veras, mi padre y yo hemos indagado el caso de mi madre desde hace 3 años y a lo largo de ellos encontramos varias similitudes con homicidios que sucedieron aquí, al parecer fueron hechos por personas influyentes y organizadas puesto que nunca se le dio seguimiento al caso de esas personas argumentando que el culpable ya estaba preso…

-¡Wow! Pues es impresionante todo esto que me cuentas y también muy lamentable…

-Si

-Pero me parece muy bien que hagas esas investigaciones

-¡La muerte de mi madre no puede quedar así! El arrebatar la vida de las personas que mas amas, el negarte el derecho de crecer al lado de las 2 vidas que generaron la tuya, es terrible y debe ser severamente castigado…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Yami

-Me alegro que pienses igual que yo

-Si yo también, pobre de ti… -sonrió para sus adentros-

-No sabes cuanto dolor y rabia siento al saber que los asesinos… que esas malditas alimañas siguen libres, dañando gente inocente, -decía con rabia y dolor-regocijándose, sintiéndose dueños de todo y todos…

En ese preciso momento llegaron al hotel, Atemu detuvo el coche, se sentía dueño de cada rincón de Domino, y como todo buen pretendiente, abrió la puerta se su acompañante.

-Gracias Atemu -dijo sonrosado-

-De nada, por cierto, ¿en que habitación estás?

-En la 2031, ¿por qué?

-Por que pienso visitarte…

-Oh… um… hasta luego… y gusto en conocerte Atemu –caminó hacia dentro del Hotel.

-Hasta mañana –lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo hacia él bruscamente- el gusto –besó la suave mano de Yuugi- es mío –pasó, rápidamente, de la mano a los delgados y finos labios de Yuugi, tomándolos en fugaz y ardiente beso, acción que obviamente hizo sonrojar al receptor…

Atemu volvió a su auto, subió el volumen de su música (N/A: psycho y trance) y se fue a toda velocidad.

-No te preocupes Atemu, yo me encargaré de acabar con tu dolor y rabia… -sonrió malévolamente mientras limpiaba de manera violenta sus labios.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde, Yuugi terminaba de darse un baño, su cabello estaba desacomodado, se podría decir "aplastado" por lo que ahora la longitud de éste se podría notar con claridad; al salir del baño, el chico llevaba enredada una toalla blanca alrededor de la cadera.

De pronto tocaron el timbre de su habitación, era ya la 1:57 a.m. era extraño que alguien lo buscara a esas horas, a menos que… fuera algún "enemigo", Yuugi tomó un cóctel de frutas y comenzó a comer las afrodisíacas frutas tropicales con un tenedor del pequeño "comedor" y caminó tranquilamente a la puerta, la cual, abrió de golpe observando con sorpresa a uno de los empleados del hotel con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, con su respectiva carta, y una caja negra aterciopelada, muy fina por cierto.

-Para usted joven. – El empleado entregó amablemente el presente de un aparente "admirador desconocido".

Al principio Yuugi tuvo dificultad para recibir el regalo por que tenía sus manos ocupadas con el cóctel y el puntiagudo cubierto de plata, mas optó por dejar el recipiente en el suelo pero llevar consigo el tenedor.

-Gracias –dijo Yuugi recibiendo el presente con una muy inocente y sorprendida mirada, además de una de sus bellas sonrisas.-

-Para servirle- se retira-

Yuugi cerró la puerta y colocó ambos obsequios en la mesa de la elegante habitación, fue por su cóctel para seguir degustándolo y una vez teniéndolo regresó a ver de parte de quien eran aquellas rosas y demás.

Había un sobre blanco en el ramo de rosas, así que lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado aunque Yuugi ya sabía de quien podrían ser, le sorprendía y entusiasmaba el lindo regalo sacó la carta que almacenaba y comenzó a leerla:

"_Espero te gusten estas rosas Yuugi, como no había ninguna florería abierta pensé en mandarte algunas de mis jardines._

_El dije es para que sepas que eres igual de hermoso que el diamante escarlata que está incrustado…_

_Hasta mañana._

_Yami Atemu.__"_

Yuugi frunció una ceja en señal de sorpresa, sonrió al ver la fina cadenita de plata junto con el diamante rojo forjado en una peculiar forma semejando la llave del Nilo pero pequeña que había mencionado Yami, la tomó en su puño dejando colgando solamente el dije.

"Hay Atemu…-sonrió primeramente como conmovido- ¿nunca te enseñaron a no confiar en las apariencias…. Y menos si acabas de conocer a la persona? –su aspecto se transformó radicalmente: la linda sonrisa enternecida dio lugar a una sonrisa maliciosa, fría, burlona y soberbia.- conmigo no vas a tener sexo seguro´… que lástima que alguien tan apuesto como tu… sea un maldito imbécil…"

CONTINUARÁ…...

_Hola hola!, ya volví!!! Ya terminé la 3ra parte y la voy a subir cuando termine el 4to capítulo, prometo fervientemente que el próxima capitulo estará mas claro y tendrá mas YXYY! Nos vemos dejen review!!!! (espero no tardarme en actualizar y espero no aburrirlos nn)_

_Bye Bye_

AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A **LADY SEIKA LERKI** MI _BETA_ QUIEN ME AYUDÓ A MEJORAR EL FIC!

GRACIAS…


End file.
